Holmes in the 21st century
by Jennifer Wilson
Summary: Sequel to My name is Billy Smith and I am a BSI. Holmes lands in the 21st century as a boy. How would he survive with a rambunctious girl whom he met before, a quiet chronicler and a girl who hates him because he caused the death of her ancestor?
1. What are you doing here?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes and Co. They belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

"Lauren, you pig! You went back to the past and forgot to take us along! How could you be cruel?" Alice Sargon chased her friend around the playground. It was recess time and the three pranksters of Green View Elementary were hanging out. Ann-Marie Moriarty was sitting on a bench eating her sandwich while Alice was getting revenge on Lauren Moran. It was another peaceful day filled with hot boys, lessons, and of course, pranks on the teachers.

"So what do you think of the time machine?" Ann-Marie asked Lauren. Alice had finally gave up on catching Lauren and rested on the swing. "It was good, especially when it reduced my age when I arrived back in this time. However, I think that we should shut it down. There might be a few side-effects." Lauren replied. Lauren had recently been to the Victorian Age and had met hers and Alice's great-great grandfathers. She had recorded the cases the two of them worked on which were not published and put them into scripts. Alice had quietly taken the scripts from Lauren and had posted it on the net under the name of "The Typist". The stories were a success with requests for more stories. Their popularity was gaining.

Soon Recess was over and they rushed back to class. Ann-Marie was a natural scholar and did not need to study. Alice and Lauren knew the content by heart and were very fast in answering questions. Near the end of the lesson, the teacher had decided to divide them into groups of three. The three of them were to read on Victorian fashion and write an essay on it. Ann-Marie, Alice and Lauren decided to stay at Alice's private apartment to discuss. Finally, school was dismissed and the trio walked to Alice's apartment.

Ann-Marie visited the net while Lauren read the encyclopedias. Based on their information, Alice wrote the essay. They were about to go to bed when there was a sudden flash. Alice spun round to see a boy dressed in Victorian clothes.

* * *

Holmes's point of view

It was about seven o' clock in the evening. Watson and I had just returned from our last case. My Boswell was about go to bed when he suddenly stopped. "Holmes, do you remember Lauren Moran?" He asked me. I nodded. That rambunctious young girl was hard to forget. "Well…"He started to say but was soon cut off by a loud clang at the bell. There was a patter of footsteps and soon, an old man had stepped in. Before we could say anything, he took out a large hammer. He hit Watson with it and faced me. The next thing I knew, there was a flash of blue light.

When the light finally cleared, I saw three girls facing me. One of them was Lauren Moran. The others were unfamiliar to me. Lauren looked shocked and startled. Then she opened her mouth and asked, "Mr. Holmes, what are you doing in this century?


	2. What are we going to do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes and Co. They belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

Lauren's POV

"Mr. Holmes, what are you doing in this century" I asked. The boy in front of me looked pretty shocked. "Lauren, what has happened?" He asked. It was definitely the detective whom I knew. There was no mistake about that hawk-like nose and gray eyes. Alice and Ann-Marie looked startled. "Can someone please tell me what is going on?" Alice asked. Oh dear!

"Well, that is Mr. Holmes." I pointed to Holmes. He looked shocked as well. "But I thought he is supposed to be an adult!" Ann-Marie exclaimed. The boy looked over his figure. He was an eight year old boy, brown-haired and wearing his normal mouse-colored dressing grown and his pajamas. Then he gave a loud scream. Alice covered her ears and glared at him. "Will you keep quiet? Now what shall we do with you?" She said. Holmes shrugged his shoulders. "I do not know. One minute, I was with Watson when an old man entered the room, knocked Watson out, and the next thing I knew, I am here, in this body." He said the last word with contempt. It was clear that he did not like this situation either.

"Well, looks like you are going to stay with us for a while. Ann-Marie and Alice, meet Sherlock Holmes. Mr. Holmes, meet Ann-Marie Moriarty and Alice Sargon." I introduced them. Alice turned scarlet while Ann-Marie was turning red and shaking her fist at him. I calmed the both of them down before asking Holmes about his plans. "I do not know. May I bunk in with you, Lauren? After all, you owe me a favor after splashing fish on me." He asked. Ann-Marie stared at me. "Lauren, did you use the water barrel technique again? I told you that the trick was not original. You should have used the paint job." She replied.

"Paint job? What do you do that required a paint job?" He inquired.

"Alice, Ann-Marie and I are school pranksters. The paint job was a trick on the science teacher in order to stop him from ogling at me. Ann-Marie devised the trick such that he would walk into the classroom, gets several water bombs on his face and then would get covered with yellow paint. Then tar would be splashed on his entire body and we would come and spray feathers on his body. The end-result would be that he would look like a chicken. It worked beautifully, but we didn't know that he detested the color yellow and so had totally freaked out and fainted. He was still splashed with tar and feathers though." I explained.

Holmes gulped. I was certain he was thanking that I did not do the same trick on him as well. Then, Alice's mother came along.

"Who is this, girls?" She asked.

"My name is William Holmes, Mrs. Sargon. The girls had invited me." Holmes replied.

"Okay then. Alice, let William sleep on that camp bed. He can use your brother's old clothes. I think that they would fit him." With that, she exited the room.

"William Holmes?" I inquired after she had left.

"My mother had named me William while my father gave me Sherlock as a middle name. Brother Mycroft had James as a first name." He explained. Alice giggled while Ann-Marie stared at him. I looked at the time. It was ten o'clock. I told them to go to bed and showed Holmes to his room. My mother had a talk with him. She said that she wants Holmes to go to our school. I had no choice to accept.

Now, all I have to do is to introduce them to the boys.


	3. First Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes. He belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

Lauren's POV

Alice's mother gave Holmes the school uniform which Alice's brother had worn when he had gone to Green View. It consists of a white shirt, a green jacket and green trousers. Our uniform was a white blouse, the same green jacket and a green skirt. Then, she kissed Alice good bye and we boarded the bus.

Holmes was pretty new to the future and put his head out of the bus. I dragged him out and told him that it was dangerous. He stared at me and continued putting his head out of the window. The four boy prefects boarded the bus. Alice had her dreamy look once more. She walked up to Jonathon and kissed him. Holmes was horrified at this openness.

"Doesn't she know that it is against the law to do it in London?" He asked me.

"It's modern times, Holmes. It's not Victorian Age now. We are allowed to do that anywhere we want. But I think that Alice shouldn't be so open when she isn't even twelve yet. I will go and talk to her." With that, I quickly walked up to Alice. Jonathon was busily wiping his cheeks while Alice had turned red. I reprimanded her on her openness and told her that she wasn't even twelve yet. She stared at me in surprise.

"Have you forgotten Gregory, Lauren?" She asked. My face darkened considerably at this mention of my ex-crush.

* * *

Holmes's POV

I see that Lauren has become angry. I must drag her over here now.

She was still furious at Alice and would not talk to her until the end of the bus ride. Finally, it stopped and we alighted at a white building marked "Green View Elementary School" So this is their school. There was a hall, rectangular in shape that the girls first went to. The principal of the school, a dark fellow had spoken first and led the school in the singing of the national anthem, "God Save the Queen". It had some similarities to the one I had learnt in school, so I knew it quite well. Then, the history teacher came and took us to our class.

She was a young woman, short and thin with two blue eyes and a delicate mouth. She introduced me to the class as William Holmes. I saw a few raised eye brows at the mention of my surname. She gave me my time table. Lauren and Ann-Marie were in all of my classes while Alice was in my history class only. Today's topic was on the Victorian Era. It seems that the three of them had completed an essay on Victorian fashion. They submitted the essay and the history teacher had taken it with care. She was most probably one of the victims of their pranks. She received the rest of the class's work and began to talk on Victorian Literature.

"Now class, today we shall comment on the literature of the 19th century. Noteworthy authors were Charles Dickens, Oscar Wilde, the Bronte Sisters and several others. Let's move on to the first on our list.

Charles Dickens arguably exemplifies the Victorian novelist better than any other writer. Extraordinarily popular in his day with his characters taking on a life of their own beyond the page, Dickens is still the most popular and read author of the time. His first real novel, _The Pickwick Papers_, written at only twenty-five, was an overnight success, and all his subsequent works sold extremely well. He was in effect a self-made man who worked diligently and prolifically to produce exactly what the public wanted; often reacting to the public taste and changing the plot direction of his stories between monthly numbers. The comedy of his first novel has a satirical edge which pervades his writings. These deal with the plight of the poor and oppressed and end with a ghost story cut short by his death. The slow trend in his fiction towards darker themes is mirrored in much of the writing of the century, and literature after his death in 1870 is notably different from that at the start of the era.

Class, for your homework, please does a book report on one of Dickens's stories. That would be all, thank you." She told the class and left

"Ah, a substitute teacher next. He's most probably here because Mr. Maya could not possibly face us after we expose him as a gay." Anne-Marie wrote to me in a note she had passed to me.

Ann-Marie's POV

"Good morning, class. I am Mr. Wilson, your substitute teacher. Mr. Maya, your mathematics teacher, has called in sick for the day. Let's begin." He spoke to the class and started to drone on and on about Algebra and Trigonometry. I had already known the chapter by heart. Lauren was curiously writing in a notepad and jotting down something.

"God, you are actually listening to that guy?" I wrote to her in a note. "No, I am planning my latest trick. He does not deserve to spit his saliva on us. His information in the start was completely wrong!" She wrote back. Ah, the good old satisfaction of an upcoming trick. Holmes has no inkling of what is going on. But I see that he was bored to death as well.

"Is there anything we could do to stop him?" He wrote to me in a note. He was finally getting the hang of things. "Relax; Lauren and I are planning a trick for him. And don't worry; he won't know it was from us." I wrote back. Holmes breathed a sigh of relief. Why I am calling him Holmes? He was the one who caused the death of my ancestor.

No matter, I would play a trick on him later on. Right now, we have to get back on Mr. Wilson for wasting an entire period of free time.


	4. First Trick and an audition?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes. He belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

The next day, during recess…

"Holmes; will you set the bucket so that it lays southwest of the table? Thank you very much." Ann-Marie said. She, Holmes and Lauren were setting a trap for Mr. Wilson. His period was after recess, so none of the other teachers will be in the way. He would definitely fall for the trick.

Mr. Wilson went in and started to mark the attendance. He finished and was about to start on another of his lectures when a bell rang. He looked around for the source. Then, he felt a large splat and found his chair splattered with dung. "Who did this?" He shouted loudly. Then a large tin bucket filled with green paint hit him directly on the head. He was knocked out cold. Then, Ann-Marie placed an alarm clock next to him. There was a loud clanging and Mr. Wilson jumped to his feet. "I'm sorry, shall we continue with the lesson?" He asked the class, not noticing the paint dripping all over his clothes. It took every ounce of strength in everyone's body to keep from laughing. At the back of his shirt, the green paint formed the words, "MR. WILSON IS A LECHEROUS BLOKE!" Finally, the school bell signaled the end of the lesson. Mr. Wilson walked out of the classroom without even noticing that the class was laughing at him.

"Thank You Lauren and Ann-Marie! You saved us from one of the most boring lesson in school history!" The class shouted. "How did you manage to make the words appear on Mr. Wilson's shirt, Ann-Marie?" Holmes asked Ann-Marie. "I had gone to Mr. Wilson's house yesterday and had covered the shirts he was going to wear tomorrow with a certain chalk that makes the green paint stick. The rest I covered with another type of chalk that consists of an alkali base which absorbs the green paint. Hence the result as you can see." Ann-Marie replied.

"Hi there, did I miss anything?" Alice asked, running up to them. Lauren and Ann-Marie giggled while Holmes told her what had happened. "Aw shucks, I was stuck in Mr. Phi's class the whole time for biology and could not see the trick. You guys really are evil. I got to go!" With that, she left the hall they were walking in. The next class was on music. Mrs. Andrews was their teacher. She lectured them about the importance of "God Save the Queen" and its importance in modern music. Lauren was having a lot of trouble with this class. "I'm used to military drills and such, not modern music!" She exclaimed, after an exasperating time poring over the textbook. "Lauren, if you do not interrupt the class, you can also spare the class of your complaints! Now, tomorrow, we are going to have an audition for the musical. Everyone **must** attend this audition, or else…" She glared at them. Ann-Marie could feel a tiny gulp down her throat.

"Is that women creepy or what? I wish we did not play that trick on Ms. Johns, and then she would not have to leave." Lauren moaned. She had received extra homework for interrupting the class. It was the end of the curriculum time and school was over. Alice was walking with them. "Tomorrow, we have to make sure that Mrs. Andrews will pay for what she gave. I can't possibly know the answers at all. Plus, we have to come up with something for the audition!" Lauren told Alice.

"She's my music teacher too, and I find her not so bad. Maybe it's different with your class. See you at the musical, then." Alice bade them goodbye and walked in another direction.

"So what are you going to do for the musical, Holmes?" Lauren asked him. "I have either my piano or my drama to attend to her."

"Looks like I have to fall back on my playing skills. Do you have a violin I could use?" Holmes asked. Lauren nodded and took an old violin from the shelves. "An old Stradivarius but presentable, I think. It used to belong to my mother until she gave up on it." Holmes thanked her and played into the night.


	5. The Audition and a Mystery

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes. He belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

The next day, Mrs. Andrews and the class went into the theater. She interviewed them one by one. Most of them tried to play very badly. She saw through their deception and ordered them to play nicely or else, she would make them lose marks in the exam next week. Those who played nicely were allowed to go while those who played rottenly were punished by being in the play. Holmes was appalled by this method of selection and threatening. "Isn't it wrong to be corrupt?" Holmes asked.

"At Green View Elementary School, most of the time no. But Mrs. Andrews is different. She is the principal's daughter-in-law. She can do what ever she wants and the principal won't bat an eyelid." Lauren explained, scowling. "Worst thing is that she's Gregory's mother. I saw your eyebrow twitching, Holmes. You had heard." Lauren explained, a scowl forming on her face.

Ann-Marie was next. Her lip trembled, her hand quivered. Her blue eyes gazed at the fierce teacher in front of her. She held up her flute and played a soft, gentle tune. It was strange and agonizing at the same time. Mrs. Andrews frowned. "Ann-Marie, good playing, but I fear that we could not accept a flute. You are dismissed." Ann-Marie walked out of the theater and then jumped for joy when she was out of earshot.

"Lauren Jane Moran, please come on stage now." The sharp cold voice rang out. Lauren gulped. She walked on stage, trying to calm herself down. Then she played what Mrs. Andrews didn't want. She played a marching tune, similar to those used in the army.

"Lauren, you are not allowed to play those tunes. It is not allowed in the theater unless you have permission, and you certainly do not! Leave this theater at once and don't ever come to my class ever again!" Mrs. Andrews shouted at her. Lauren practically ran out of the theater, too scared to speak back.

Finally, it was Holmes's turn. He held the violin in his hands, knowing that one small flaw and his friends would lose all their marks in the exam. "William Scott Holmes, please come up on the stage." Holmes obediently followed her instructions. He held up the violin up in his hands and played Mrs. Andrews the _Macbeth _theme song. It was hypnotizing and sad at the same time. When Holmes finally finished, Mrs. Andrews was broken down to tears. "Go, William, you are also disqualified from the play for making me cry." She ordered. He rushed out of the theater at once, glad to be rid of the sight of Mrs. Andrews.

Near the entrance of the theater, Ann-Marie, Alice and Lauren were waiting. "How did it go?" The three of them asked.

"Mrs. Andrews was moved to tears."

"Good job, Holmes. You managed to have what we call revenge on Mrs. Andrews after all these months of corruption. I was wrong about Mrs. Andrews. She really is dreadful." Alice admitted.

"By the way, where is the time machine? You said that you would have it ready by this week." Holmes asked Ann-Marie. She gulped and shook her head.

"It is gone! Someone has stolen it! It's not in the safe anymore! It must be Thomas, the school janitor. He's the only one who knew about the machine. He caught us while we were still building it." Ann-Marie blurted out.

"Are you sure it was him?" Alice asked. Ann-Marie nodded.

"There's only one way to find out. Come on girls!" Holmes ran down the passageway, followed by the three girls. The wheels were set in motion, and Sherlock Holmes was a detective once more. Child version, that is.

* * *

A/N: Can someone give me ideas on tricks? I can not think of any. The guys at my school are so scared of the teachers that they do not dare to touch them, let alone play tricks!

Please Read and Review! I've stopped getting them!


	6. Conclusion by a Moriarty

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes. He belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

"Here's my safe. That is where the time machine used to be." Ann-Marie pointed in a hollow space of a large Casio safe. Lauren and Alice looked at it closely. "It's an expensive model, Ann-Marie; I don't think anyone could open it without the code number. You remember how I tried to open it? It's impenetrable. Who else knew your code number?" Lauren replied.

I looked at it with my lenses. It was impenetrable, as Lauren said. There were two bars to lock them in and they unlocked when you enter the code number. The safe was in Ann-Marie's room and tight under lock and key. Someone had tried to enter, a six-foot tall women who wore high heels. She does not smoke. She also come from the Crawford area, and used a cab to get here. She wore light makeup and English clothing. Her description exactly matched the woman who had come into our rooms and knocked Watson out.

"When was the time machine missing?" I asked.

"About the same time you arrived, so the lady went into my room, took the time machine entered your age and sent you into the future. She did know the physics of time paradox and so did it all precisely. She has high intelligence but did not know about the side effects or the place where Holmes would enter. That would take a lady whose intelligence is about 189." Ann-Marie calculated. Alice looked at her in surprise.

"No wonder you are Professor Moriarty's descendant. Only he could have calculated such an abstruse calculation." Alice wondered aloud. Ann-Marie shut her up.

"Why didn't you know it wasn't there?" I asked her.

"Ann-Marie is one of the messiest girls alive. Her safe and her room is enough evidence to prove that." Lauren replied, giggling. It was true as she said. It looked as though a whirl pool has entered the room itself and destroyed everything. Bits of chocolate scattered about the room in an order less fashion. It was in contrast with Alice's neat and tidy room. I can see where Watson's tidy habits have gone through.

"It was a lady, so the school janitor is definitely out. The only person who knows the safe number is Ann-Marie, so she is in our neighborhood who could spy on her. She also knows about the time machine." Alice ticked off her fingers. I have practically no data to focus on. It was time that we searched the neighborhood.

Lauren gave us three guns. When asked, she showed us a photograph of her father's firearms. "Where do you think your Colonel Moran's guns had gone to, eh Holmes?" She mischievously replied. Alice and I groaned. Some things do never change. Especially girls who follow their ancestors in crime, crime in the school that is.

* * *

Me: Because I haven't been doing this, the characters are after me.

Alice Sargon and Ann-Marie Moriarty: Attack! (Wrestles authoress to the ground)

Lauren Moran: Let's see how you feel being neglectled. (watches Barney on TV)

Me: No! HELP! I HATE BARNEY! (Screams in torture. Girls don't care and continue to watch)

A/N: The above is not written by me. It was written by Jezebel, my sister. Blame her if you wish! Sorry to all Barney lovers!


	7. Goodbye, Sherlock Holmes and Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes. He belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

"Okay, now we get the following data. An old man and a young woman are working together. She steals Ann-Marie's machine, gives it to the man. He goes back in time, knocks Watson out and brought Holmes into this century. They still have the time machine and do not know Holmes had been turned into a boy and attends our school. The woman is six-feet tall, wears dancing shoes, has blonde hair and has a high intelligence while the old man is fit, sixty at least and is familiar with a hammer." Lauren stated. Holmes considered the diagnosis. Each had been sound and concise. It was true that they had practically no work to focus on. How are they going to find out who had stolen the machine?

Just then, Alice slapped her thigh. "Of course, how could I have been so stupid?" She cried, and then faced Holmes. "What did the man look like? Be clear and precise about his features and clothing."

"He was five feet six, wears plastic slippers, has brown hair but often hides it in his blue cap. He was tanned, wore spectacles and a white shirt with blue trousers. His eyes were green and he had a hooked nose and thick lips. His eyebrows were thick but at the middle of the right, there was no hair growing. His face was of an oval shape, his ears were pierced for ear rings and he had a general air of self-satisfaction."

"By Jove, it is the school janitor himself. He is sixty four years in age and is a big fan of Alice's great-great grandfather's stories. The young woman must be his grand daughter, Denise. She is my rival for the Smithson Scholarship. You know the one which only high intelligence girls could go for." Ann-Marie exclaimed.

"That would explain the intelligence, the non-smoking and the dancing shoes. But what about her height, I don't think that a girl fifteen years of age could be six-feet tall." Lauren replied.

"I've met her once. They say that her maternal grandfather was once the tallest man on earth, almost eight feet when he died! The janitor is on her father's side, so he didn't have her tallness." Alice stated.

"What are we waiting for, let's go now!" Ann-Marie jumped up to her feet. But Holmes had caught her by the shoulder. "We need some evidence." He quietly said. The three girls groaned.

"We can't let the authorities know about the machine; they would take it away then try to go into the future. We have no choice." Alice reminded Holmes. He hesitated for a while, and then he nodded. They had to get the janitor before he knows about their plan.

* * *

The janitor, a Mr. Johnson was packing his bag when he saw three girls and a boy rushing towards him. The three girls, he remembered, were Lauren Moran, Alice Sargon and Ann-Marie Moriarty. The boy was William Holmes. He stiffened then he ran away at breakneck speed towards his grand daughter's house. He could not afford to let them catch him with the time machine, even at the cost of his precious _Strand _magazines_.

* * *

_

"He's gone! Dang! Why did I never think of it before! Look at that!" Alice pointed at his locker. Piles of _Strand _magazines were tucked away neatly at the back. "All are old and first editions, as you can see, so they belong to his grandfather. And here's your proof, Holmes!" She held out a piece of note paper. It read:

**Be at the stone gargoyle at noon. I've got the machine and would be waiting for you. You can finally get your man at last.**

"The man refers to me and the stone gargoyle is at the church tower near the school! How could I have been so blind as to overlook the obvious? Let's hurry to Victoria Station; he might be there to catch the 5.45" Holmes said. It was a quarter past five by the time they reached the station. They found the janitor and dragged him to Lauren's house. They questioned him. It went something like this:

Alice: Give us back the machine!

Mr. Johnson: What machine are you talking about, young lady!

Ann-Marie: The machine in which your grand daughter Denise stole from my safe!

Mr. Johnson: Oh I see; you are trying to implicate Denise O' Riley too! She is innocent, and I demand that you let me go at once!

Lauren: We have proof! We have the letter in which you received from Denise and it was found in your locker!

Mr. Johnson: What! You dared to break into my locker!

Holmes: You left it open, Mr. Johnson.

Mr. Johnson: So what if I did! Give it back! (Tears the paper into pieces)

Lauren: Only a guilty party would do that. If you do not give us back the machine, you are going to be so sorry.

Mr. Johnson: Try me!

Ann-Marie: Very well! (Takes out her phone and makes a phone call)

Ann-Marie: There, Denise is taken out of the Smithson scholarship for cheating in the entrance exam. She would not be allowed to contest for it any more!

Mr. Johnson looked very sorry. "Don't let Denise into this; she is my only grand daughter. Yes, I did it because I really wanted to see Sherlock Holmes in the present time. I asked my Denise to steal the machine for me. I went into the past to get Holmes. I had knocked his friend out and used the time machine to get him back. But when I stepped back into the present, he was not with me. He was lost between times, I think. Here is your machine!" He took out the machine, hands it back to Ann-Marie and escapes through the window. He was last seen running away from the house.

"Was she really cheating?" Alice asked.

"Yes, she was using mirrors to do so. But the first exam, we are expected to cheat anyway. That phone call I made was to Denise. She confessed to me the truth when she knew she was found out."

"Goodbye Holmes. I would really miss you!" the three girls waved at him. Lauren turned the dial, stepped out of the circle and watched William Sherlock Holmes disappear into the past.

Holmes stepped out of the machine. He looked at himself. He was back in his old body once more. It seemed, by the time, that he had been gone only one minute. Watson was still knocked out in his chair. Holmes woke Watson up. The latter was pretty annoyed at having been knocked out and insisted that they catch the mysterious visitor, as he called it. Holmes knew that they won't catch him anyway; he was way into the future. He walked into his room, changed into his nightclothes and sat down in his bed. He wondered what he could do for those girls in the future. He thought for a little while and then slept with a smile on his face.

* * *

2009, Christmas Day

Lauren and Alice were staying at Ann-Marie's house for a sleepover. They were recollecting the past as they sat down in their beds. They missed Holmes, his entire detective prowess and the case in which he worked with them. It was time they used the time machine again. Just as they were about to open the safe, Ann-Marie's mother walked in.

"The postman has just arrived with three presents for you!" she told them. Looking puzzled, they each emerged through the doorway.

"Special delivery for you, Miss Moriarty. There are three presents and two letters. My employer specially implied that they had to be opened now." He replied, handing them the objects.

"I've got the whole collection of Holmes's stories!"

"The god has been kind to me! Look, a fine collection of books on guns!"

"I've just received a book on the Binomial Theorem and several other mathematical books! One letter is addressed to Lauren while the other is addressed to the three of us. The latter is from Holmes. He wishes us a merry Christmas and that we would enjoy our gifts." Ann-Marie screamed.

"The other is from Jade Hudson, Mrs. Hudson's descendant. We are to report at 221B Baker Street next Monday. Plane tickets are enclosed. We're going to London!"Lauren screamed.

"Thank you, William Sherlock Holmes. We appreciate the gifts a lot!" Alice shouted. The mail man had gone by then.

Somewhere out there, Holmes smiled in satisfaction.

* * *

A/N: This story is finally finished. Look out for a sequel. The Binomial Theorem wasn't a mistake, and I think you know who had the book on guns and Holmes stories as a present! Fine piece of detective work, if I say so myself. You can ask me how are the deductions based.

Happy New Year!


	8. Bonus! A Prank War is Brewing!

Holmes was in Alice's spare bedroom sleeping. The three girls were whispering to each other. It was obvious that they were planning a trick on him.

"What shall we do, Ann-Marie?" Alice asked her friend. Ann-Marie smiled and whispered something in her ear. Alice looked shocked. "You have got to be kidding! He is pretty smart after all!" She replied.

"Yeah, but I have an intelligence higher than him. This would be foolproof! Here is the plan…" and she began to whisper something to the other two. They giggled. Something bad was about to happened.

Holmes woke up and looked around. Hundreds of men making out with women stared back at him. Then, a girl came towards him dressed in a sexy looking dress. Holmes was shocked at this behavior. Then, other girls came towards him dressed in bikinis. It was too much for him. He screamed and ran out through the door. Alice, Lauren and Ann-Marie shrieked in delight as they took off their masks. Alice wrote in her note book_, Sherlock Holmes is afraid of girls in sexy dresses and bikinis. _

"It's one of the best trick ever played! How did you think of it, Ann-Marie?" Alice asked.

"It's pretty simple. Holmes is from the Victorian Era, where it is all prim and proper. He could not positively stand sexy women without breaking out in sweat." Ann-Marie answered, giggling.

"I think that Holmes is not going to forgive us!" Lauren cried out loud. Nearby, Holmes was listening at the door.

"So it was them, hmm. I think that a prank is currently needed." He said to himself and laughed. A prank war was starting.

The End?


	9. Flashback After leaving the auditorium

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes. He belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

I'm writing this on the behalf of Tristan-the Dreamer, who requested for it. Ann-Marie would be the only one present here, and this is supposed to be between Chapter 4 and 5, okay?

* * *

Ann-Marie was searching her safe for the machine. She had to use it to return Holmes into the past, even though she would like him to stay back and she could torture him in revenge.

Where is it? She asked herself. She was beginning to regret not tidying up her room and safe sooner.

Yes, here is the box, she plunged her hand into the safe and drew out a biscuit tin. She carefully noted that the box had no dust on it. She opened it and to her surprise, there was nothing there. Her heart began to pound. The time machine was lost! This could bring disaster to the order of time. She searched the rest of the safe. There was no trace of the machine.

She rushed out of her house, knowing that Lauren and Holmes would still be at the theatre. During this time, thoughts flashed across her mind.

Flashback

_It was the day before St. Christine merging with its brother school, St. Andrew's. Alice and Ann-Marie were excited about the day of the merging. __They hoped to see their so called boyfriends Jonathon Jones and James Hopkins. Lauren was not excited. This means seeing her ex-crush, Gregory Andrews everyday. Oh, joy for her. _

_She had started at St. Christine because it was next to Gregory's school, St. Andrew. She had fallen in love with him when he rescued her from the bullies at the playground. Like many other students at St. Christine's, she was a big fan girl of Gregory. _

_A year after their first meeting, Gregory had asked her to the dance, much to the jealousy of the other girls. Her heart had leapt in excitement. She dressed in the finest clothes her family had to offer. Then, Gregory had picked her up. They danced and danced and danced. It was wonderful. Lauren was on cloud nine. Then, the dream shattered. He had laughed at her, saying, "I only danced with you because of a bet me and my friends made. Now I have won, so get lost, plain Lauren!"_

"_So that is your intention isn't it?" Lauren had cried out, broken hearted. "Well take that!" She kicked Gregory away. He flew into a table, smashed against the cake and was knocked unconscious. "That would teach you not to make a colonel's daughter angry, especially one whose great-great grandfather is Colonel Sebastian Moran himself!" She had screamed at him. The musicians stopped playing their instruments and the dancers stared in amazement. Lauren ran away from the dance. _

"_Hey, Lauren, want to come and join me?" a girl asked her. She was placing a bucket of water on top of the door. It was before Mr. Phi's period. Lauren nodded and the girl instructed her to place some oil on the floor. _

_Mr. Phi came walking in. He opened the door and the bucket fell on him. Then, he slipped on the oil and fell down. The girl smiled and applauded Lauren on a job well down. _

"_What is your name?" Lauren had asked. The girl looked uncertain before whispering. "Ann-Marie Moriarty. And don't make fun about my surname. I know that my great-great grandfather is Prof. James Moriarty, and your ancestor is Colonel Moran."_

_Lauren was amazed at this news. There was someone like her, someone who is a descendant of an evil character in the Canon. Ann-Marie smiled. _

"_Will you be my friend?" Lauren asked. Ann-Marie nodded as they watched Mr. Phi trying to get the bucket off his head. _

End of Flashback

Lauren had told Ann-Marie how she felt about Gregory, and Ann-Marie understood. They built the time machine out of an egg beater, a gun and some mechanical parts which Ann-Marie felt. Their intention was to go back in time and stop younger Lauren from falling in love with Gregory.

Then the news of Gregory's death came. He had been shot straight to the heart by one of his ex-girlfriends for revenge. Lauren had lamented his death and said she should be the one who killed him. Ann-Marie shook her head.

"You have forgotten that it was through him that you met me. Remember the dance? You caught my attention when I was dancing and in you, I found something like me." She reminded Lauren. Lauren had an embarrassed expression on her face.

"Sorry." She apologized. Then the two of them hugged.

* * *

Ann Marie caught sight of the auditorium. Lauren and Holmes were emerging from it. Good, so they were unscathed by Gregory's mother. It was time for her to break the bad news to them.


End file.
